Hush Little Genius
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: Lisa starts to feel jealous that Lincoln sings a lullaby to Lily every night but not to her. After having a conversation with the twins, Lisa is convinced to ask Lincoln to sing to her the following night.


It was nighttime in Royal Woods and as such it was very quiet in the neighborhood, including the infamous Loud house. Most members of the Loud family are asleep, but those who aren't are still quietly laying in the solitude of their bedrooms. Lincoln had finished doing his business in the bathroom, and walked down the hall to his room. As he was walking, he noticed Lisa and Lily's bedroom door was open and Lily was still awake. This most likely meant that Lily couldn't sleep. The second Lincoln stepped inside the room, Lisa, dressed in green pajamas, walked up the stairs carrying a small glass of water. After she reaches the top of the stairs, she enters her room to see Lincoln standing over Lily's crib.

"Greetings Lincoln. What are you doing in here? Lisa whispers.

"I noticed Lily's still awake, so I'm gonna sing her a lullaby," Lincoln explains.

It was quite common for Lincoln to sing the baby to sleep every night, which he thoroughly enjoyed doing.

"Very well, proceed," Lisa mumbled.

She walked over to her bed and set the glass of water on her nightstand.

"Go ahead Lily, lay down hon," Lincoln whispered tenderly to his baby sister.

Lily did what she was told and laid her little head down on her pillow while giving a tiny grin. Lincoln draped a lavender blanket over her body and wrapped it nice and snug.

Meanwhile, Lisa was also getting ready for bed. After she pulled her sheets and comforter from their properly made position, she snuggled into her bed. Then she removed her glasses and tucked herself into her blankets. She closed her eyes and faced the wall, which is what she always did during Lincoln's goodnight serenade to Lily.

After Lily's body was covered with her blankie, Lincoln started petting Lily's body while singing the famous lullaby "Hush Little Baby".

"Hush little baby, don't say a word

Linky's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing

Linky's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass

Linky's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke

Linky's gonna buy you a billy goat…"

While Lincoln was soothing Lily, Lisa's eyes flutter open and she slightly turns her head towards her brother so she can hear the rest of the song.

"And if that billy goat won't pull

Linky's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over

Linky's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Linky's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Since that's the end of the song, Lily is finally fast asleep. Lincoln gives a loving smile and leans over Lily's crib to kiss her on the head. Meanwhile, Lisa turns her head towards the wall to keep up the charade that she wasn't listening. Lincoln walked out the door of his two younger sisters' room and bid them both one final goodnight.

"Goodnight Lily. Goodnight Lisa," Lincoln whispered as he left the room and closed the door.

The second she heard the door close, Lisa sat up and looked over at Lily sleeping peacefully.

"(Sigh) I wish Lincoln would sing me to sleep," Lisa sighed as she layed back down and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Lisa goes looking for the twins so she can ask them something. When she sees they aren't in their room, she hears voices from the kitchen, so she goes there. She enters the kitchen and sees Lola and Lana sitting at the kiddie table eating red strawberry flavored jello.

Lola faced Lisa and smiled. "Hi Lisa, want some jello?" Lola asks.

"No thanks, but I need to ask you guys something," Lisa says as she walks towards the kiddie table and sits down.

"Sure lay it on us," Lana mumbles while eating jello.

"Does Lincoln sing a lullaby to you guys? You know, to help you sleep," Lisa wonders.

The twins look at each other with semi confused expressions.

"Uh...sometimes," Lola answers.

"It's been a while since he last sang to us, but yeah," Lana replies.

"I see, and did it work?" Lisa wonders.

"Uh...yeah it did. Lincoln can have a surprisingly soothing voice," Lana comments.

"Alright Lis, why are you asking us all these questions?" Lola asks suspiciously.

Lisa knew that she had to lie in order to avoid embarrassment as to the real reason she's asking about lullabies.

"Simple, I'm conducting a psychological experiment to see if music is a factor in one's ability to fall and stay asleep," Lisa stated matter-of-factly while adjusting her glasses.

Lana simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Lola on the other hand didn't buy Lisa's explanation, so she gave her a look of suspicion.

"Cut the crud Lis. What's up for real?" Lola demands.

The first thing Lisa does before she explains herself is look towards the entrance to the kitchen to make sure nobody's coming. Once she's sure the coast is clear, she uses her hand to motion for the twins to lean in closer. They do so and lean their heads towards Lisa.

"Ever since Lincoln started singing Hush Little Baby to Lily, I've been longing for him to sing the song to me as well," Lisa explains.

The two blondes look at each other and then back at Lisa.

"Are you jealous that Lily gets a lullaby but you don't?" Lana wonders while tilting her head.

"I don't know if jealous is the right word," Lisa says.

Lola lifted her left hand and coolly examined her fingernails.

"Come on Lis, I've felt jealousy before and what you just described is definitely jealousy," Lola scoffed.

"My point is that I want Lincoln to sing me a lullaby, but I'm afraid to request one," Lisa mumbled.

Lana gave a blank stare and Lola gave a look of disbelief.

"Why would you be afraid to ask Lincoln to sing you to sleep? It's not hard," Lola states.

"Yeah, all you gotta do is go up to Linc and say 'can you sing me a lullaby tonight?' He'd probably say yes," Lana instructed.

"I know perfectly well that requesting a lullaby is not difficult," Lisa explains, "however, asking him to sing Hush Little Baby will make me seem almost insultingly juvenile."

Whenever Lola feels that Lisa acts superior, she has the urge to give her a piece of her mind so to speak, which is one of those times now. She stood up, but Lana put her hand on her shoulder, which made Lola sit down.

Lana looks at Lisa and her tone changes. "Maybe you forgot, but...you're four years old," Lana states.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lola questions.

Lana doesn't answer Lola's question but instead keeps talking to Lisa.

"You may be a certified genius, but you're still a kid. And there's no need to feel embarrassed to ask for a favor like that," Lana reassures her younger sister.

Lisa was impressed with Lana's little sliver of wisdom that she just displayed. Nonetheless, Lisa started to realize that her hesitation was actually pretty ridiculous and that she didn't really have a reason to be embarrassed.

She looked at her sisters and smiled.

"You know what, maybe I will ask him to sing for me. First thing tonight, even if Lily doesn't need a lullaby herself. Thanks for convincing me to go along with it," Lisa declares triumphantly.

She then grabs a spoon in the middle of the table. "And maybe I will have some jello to celebrate," Lisa says.

She looks at the plate and sees that there's only one piece of jello left.

"Is there any more? Lisa asks.

"Sure there is. Lana go get it," Lola nudges Lana's side.

Lana goes to the fridge and grabs another plate full of red jello.

* * *

Later that night, Lisa was in her bedroom and took part in her nighttime routine: removing her clothes, putting on her green pajamas, and sitting on her bed underneath the covers. She takes a sip of her glass of water that she had gotten a few minutes prior and looks over at Lily, who's actually already asleep from the long day she had.

"Guess what Lily, Lincoln's gonna sing to me tonight," Lisa whispers.

Even though her bedroom door was closed, she could hear another door creak open. Once she saw her own doorknob turn, she smiled and waited in anticipation for her big brother to come in.

Lincoln peeked his head inside and only glanced at Lily. When he saw that she was already asleep without the assistance of a lullaby, he was ready to leave.

"Lincoln," Lisa whispered, stopping her brother.

This immediately caught Lincoln's attention and he looked over at Lisa to see her awake and sitting up. His big brother instinct kicked in and he immediately stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Taking caution to not wake Lily, Lincoln tiptoed across the floor towards Lisa.

"What's wrong Lisa? Did you have a nightmare?" Lincoln whispers.

"Oh no, no, nothing like that. But I would like a favor of you," Lisa answers.

"Sure what is it?" Lincoln says.

"Can you please sing me a lullaby? Just for tonight," Lisa pleads.

Lincoln was surprised that Lisa was asking him to sing to her, but on the other hand, he loved singing his younger sisters to sleep. He smiled at the four year old.

"Of course I can. Any requests?" Lincoln asks.

"Well seeing as how I've never heard you sing any other songs, I request Hush Little Baby," Lisa pleads.

"You got it, now go ahead and lay down," Lincoln whispers as he places his hand on Lisa's pillow.

"Before you start, can you change some words around?"

Lincoln grins and nods. "Sure, what'd you have in mind?"

"Change the word baby to genius and use your real name instead of Linky," Lisa recommends as she lays down.

"Whatever floats your boat Lis," Lincoln whispers as he removes Lisa's glasses.

Even though she didn't specifically ask for it, Lincoln started to stroke his sister's hair as he sung the lullaby Hush Little Genius.

"Hush little genius don't say a word

Lincoln's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing

Lincoln's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass

Lincoln's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke

Lincoln's gonna buy you a billy goat…"

Lincoln pauses the song and sees that Lisa's eyes are closed and she has a tiny grin, which meant that she was satisfied with the lullaby. Lincoln continues to sing, this time petting Lisa's cheek with the back of his hand.

"And if that billy goat won't pull

Lincoln's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over

Lincoln's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Lincoln's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down

You'll still be the smartest little genius in town."

Lisa, with her eyes still closed, is now breathing softly and slowly, which means she's completely passed out.

With a loving smile, Lincoln removes his hand from Lisa's cheek and kisses the corner of her forehead.

"Goodnight Lisa, sweet dreams puddin," Lincoln whispers affectionately.

He tiptoes towards the door, but not before turning towards Lily and blowing her a kiss.

"Night Lily," Lincoln whispers as he leaves the room as quietly as possible.

Lisa sleeps peacefully that night after hearing the soothing sound of her brother's voice singing the sweet lullaby; even ignoring the fact that Lincoln called her "puddin".


End file.
